Head First (The Babys album)
[ Allmusic review] |rev2 = Smash Hits |rev2score = 5/10 }} Head First is the title of the third album by the Babys. Internal conflicts led to founder, guitarist and keyboard player Michael Corby being removed from the group by Chrysalis on 28 August 1978. The three remaining members of the Babys--John Waite, Wally Stocker and Tony Brock--completed the album for a January 1979 release.Anchorage Daily News 23 September 1978 Album information Lead single status was afforded to "Every Time I Think of You," a track completed without Corby, who was friends with the tune's composers, Jack Conrad and Ray Kennedy, the team responsible for the Babys' previous Top 40 hit "Isn't It Time." "Every Time I Think of You" matched the Billboard Hot 100 No. 13 peak of "Isn't It Time" in April 1979, the same month that Head First became the Babys' highest charting album with a No. 22 peak on the ''Billboard'' albums chart. After serving as the B-side for "Every Time I Think of You," the title track "Head First" was issued as the A-side of the follow-up single with another album track, "California" as B-side; this single reached No. 77 on the Hot 100. Head First was reissued on 26 May 2009 under Rock Candy Records after being out of print for many years. There are no bonus tracks, but all of the tracks have been remastered. Track listing and personnel ;Side One # "Love Don't Prove I'm Right" (John Waite, Wally Stocker, Tony Brock) – 2:47 #* John Waite - lead vocals #* Wally Stocker - guitars #* Tony Brock - drums, percussion # "Every Time I Think of You" (Jack Conrad, Ray Kennedy) – 4:00 #* John Waite - lead vocals #* Wally Stocker - guitars #* Tony Brock - drums, percussion #* Diana Lee - backing vocals #* Marti McCall - backing vocals #* Myrna Matthews - backing vocals #* Kevin Kelly - piano #* Jack Conrad - bass # "I Was One" (Waite, Mike Japp) – 3:30 #* John Waite - bass, lead vocals #* Wally Stocker - guitars #* Tony Brock - drums, percussion #* Mike Japp - backing vocals # "White Lightning" (Billy Nicholls) – 3:20 #* John Waite - bass, lead vocals #* Wally Stocker - acoustic guitar #* Tony Brock - drums, percussion #* Michael Corby - organ #* John Sinclair - synthesizer # "Run to Mexico" (Waite, Stocker, Mike Corby, Brock) – 4:35 #* John Waite - bass, lead vocals #* Wally Stocker - guitars #* Tony Brock - drums, percussion #* Michael Corby - keyboards ;Side Two # "Head First" (Waite, Stocker, Brock) – 3:57 #* John Waite - bass, lead vocals #* Wally Stocker - guitars #* Tony Brock - drums, percussion # "You (Got It)" (Waite) – 4:39 #* John Waite - bass, lead vocals #* Wally Stocker - acoustic guitar #* Tony Brock - drums, percussion #* Michael Corby - piano # "Please Don't Leave Me Here" (Waite, Corby, Stocker) – 5:08 #* John Waite - bass, vocals #* Wally Stocker - guitars #* Tony Brock - drums, vocals, percussion #* Michael Corby - piano # "California" (Waite) – 4:00 #* John Waite - bass, lead vocals #* Wally Stocker - acoustic guitars #* Tony Brock - drums, percussion #* Michael Corby- Hammond organ #* Robb Lawrence - mandolin #* John Sinclair - synthesizer #* Bobbye Hall - percussion Personnel Band * John Waite: bass, lead vocals * Walter Stocker: lead guitar * Tony Brock: drums Additional personnel *Michael Corby: rhythm guitar, keyboards *Jack Conrad: bass *Kevin Kelly: piano *Allan MacMillan - string and horn arrangements *Jimmie Haskell: string and horn arrangement on "Every Time I Think of You" *Marti McCall, Myrna Mathews, Dianna Lee: backing vocals *John Sinclair: synthesizer (4) References Category:1978 albums Category:The Babys albums Category:English-language albums Category:albums arranged by Jimmie Haskell Category:Albums produced by Ron Nevison Category:Chrysalis Records albums